nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellie Dono
Ellie Dono is character role-played by SodaKite. Character Information Ellie Dono is traditionally the self-proclaimed "best taxi driver in Los Santos," often letting her customers pay what they think is fair for her taxi rides. She also claims to boast a 95% survival rate for her taxi service, though that statistic is most likely exaggerated. She grew up under the Los Santos Bridge but rose in popularity during the years of shenanigans around the city. Ellie is a member of the Leanbois. Currently Assistant Regional manager''' of the Rooster Cab Co. Ellie is almost always seen wearing her signature black BMX Helmet atop her head, and white knee pads, in recent days however this has adapted to a motorcycle helmet helping mask her identity in the new life of crime. The helmet is to protect herself in the tough/crime-ridden city of Los Santos, additionally for her own safety while driving a (commonly damaged) taxi around. Occasionally, she'll swap out the helmet for a fedora when going incognito or switching to a differing alias. ''''Best Taxi driver in Los Santos' Ellie has made many friends, arguably just as many enemies; and even a few frenemies during her time in Los Santos. Often seen driving her pink taxi cab around Los Santos, Ellie is full of (over)confidence, and regularly finds herself in trouble with the law. Her driving is typically quite reckless, endangering both herself and those on the roads and sidewalks. Some believe that the city's debt is so high because they need to spend so much money repairing the damage caused by her driving. Thanks to the nature of her driving, she's gotten into many accidents and violated many traffic laws. As such, Ellie's become quite intimate with the EMS, Pillbox Medical Staff, and the Los Santos Police Department. Involving herself in many 'Great Taxi War(s)', Much competition has been thrown around but Ellie still maintains her position in the Yellow pages as 'the best taxi driver in Los Santos' with a commonly held 95% survival rate (however much of that you wish to believe). She has been known to run a few civil jobs such as taco trucks where she sells "Americanized Tacos", although many believe these to simply be burgers with extra lettuce. Including the very popular 'Gangsta Burga' - "The only place where burgers are made by gangsters and for gangsters" (They've got mustard!) - Ellie accumulated this somewhat-civil job under a shade of background suspicion adapting out of her current life as a south-side [[Leanbois|'Leanboi']].''' '''The 'Crackhead' days Ellie returned to the city of Los Santos to take a job as a taxi-driver in good hopes of meeting new people and getting links around the city. What she may not have expected is some of the interesting/crime-driven characters she would encounter, and one day was taken, [https://clips.twitch.tv/NeighborlyDependablePastaThunBeast forced to snort crack off a dumpster by notorious criminal Ricky Robins.]This encounter led to Ellie's growing addiction to the substance (and drugs in general). [[Ricky Robins|'Ricky Robins']] led Ellie down an interesting route of many opportunities and missions each day, known only to Ellie as 'The BOSS', for his gains in his everyday criminal pursuits. One of these situations included a 'fake marriage' to recent resident [[Buck Colton|'Buck Colton']] for a house viewing situation that never happened. However, in Buck's mind, with Ellie rolling with it, this relationship continued in a strictly platonic way. Eventually this ended as a result of Buck's confusion later on and Ellie not feeling the same level of commitment. 'Jack' and the 51-50 A few days following the Buck Colton fake marriage over the phone, Ellie Dono, [[Thatzo Rayvin|'Thatzo Rayvin']], [[Buck Colton|'Buck Colton']], [[Abigail Bliss|'Abigail Bliss']] and a few others decided to join a ghost-hunting trip to a recently discovered site upon Mount Gordo. When they discovered the ghost was real, panic surrounded those involved as to whether anyone involved was in danger of injury by standing too close to the ghost (with blood splattered in the name of 'Jack' below it). This led to one of the members tasing the ghost whilst Ellie 'accidentally' punched one of the group next to her, leading to many assumptions that Ellie herself was possessed by this ghost as a result. As other group members tried to calm Ellie down in this moment, Buck (her recent 'husband') was threatened by Ellie as the identity 'Jack' (assuming this was the name of the husband of the ghost that was killed nearby). With others around informing not to mention the name 'Jack', the name kept being brought up until Ellie brought out a knife, while officers [[Ziggy Buggs|'Ziggy Buggs']] and [[Stephen McClane|'Stephen McClane']] were present on the scene (in response to the taser shot). After much panic, Ellie slashed [[Buck Colton|'Buck Colton']] in the throat with the knife and was herself tased in the process. Ellie's POV - Buck's POV Taken quickly to pillbox medical by officer McClane, Dr. Isaac, and Dr. King treated Ellie and tried to determine what led to this frantic event. Officers around noted her recent history of drugs, and the doctors/officers were able to quickly link Ellie's possible drug inebriation at the time, with her behavior atop Mount Gordo - not believing for a second that she was 'possessed' by a demon. Ellie was taken to Mission Row PD as a result of this link and was then sentenced to a 51-50 psychiatric commitment of individuals who present a danger to themselves or others due to signs of mental illness because Ellie Dono was determined that she was possessed under a different alias, which led to the attempted murder of [[Buck Colton|'Buck Colton']]. A couple years of time-served later, a psychiatrist, alongside [[Thatzo Rayvin|'Thatzo']] visited to see whether she was okay to return to the city. Thatzo ended up performing an 'exorcism' of holy water for Ellie to escape the demons tormenting her which was a success. Reggie and the Saucy-Taxi union After much competition with [[Reginald "Reggie" Bigglesby|'Reginald "Reggie" Bigglesby']] and his Saucy-Taxi company, one day Ellie and Reggie settled their differences, understanding their similar targeted-mindset and created a partnership by the name of: "Saucy Ellie's Taxi Co. Partnership, limited, unlimited, co-partnership, co-operative-partnership-union, in affiliation with Saucy Taxi". At the same time, [[Sun Moon|'Sun Moon']] had helped Ellie with a lot of her debt-problems with loans, additionally she sold him items recovered from 'house-cleaning' robbing. With this relationship came new ideas for adapting her taxi-business and one of these was 'action-taxi' or 'taxi-jeopardy', where if a customer didn't answer questions correctly, the taxi-fare would increase. This idea led to a falling out with [[Kevin Shaw|'Kevin Shaw']] which may have led to a lawsuit if not for the eventual recuperation helped by [[Sun Moon|'Sun Moon']]. Ellie and Reggie adapted the idea of this 'quiz-taxi' and attempted the 'Love Taxi' form on [[Brenda Pancake|'Brenda Pancake']] and [[Vinny Pistone|'Vinny Pistone']] which led to something short-lived between them. Even if the name 'Saucy-Ellie's taxi Co.' isn't often spoken anymore, its spirit lives-on in any encounter with [[Reginald "Reggie" Bigglesby|'Reginald "Reggie" Bigglesby']] with any new shenanigans remaining greatly comedic and longed-for by all. 'Lost in the Game' - The Bosses and Ellie the Spy Ellie's association with the gang-members of the Leanbois was always a common sight and it was clear something there would be more to this as time went on. What Ellie didn't see coming was that this time would lead to an association with almost every gang in the city, an accumulation of many more bosses, and a great spy right under their noses. As Ellie's 'Boss' [[Ricky Robins|'Ricky Robins']] had not been around for a while, Ellie continued her petty-crime 'house cleaning', traffic violations and very minimal robberies with individuals not that used to the crime world on the side. However, with this came a loss of activity due to the lack of daily-missions Ricky would send her on. The 'Hempire' Upon driving her taxi one afternoon, [https://clips.twitch.tv/SplendidAdorableJaguarUWot Ellie spotted Lang Buddha crash his car] on a bridge which would lead to where she is today. As Ellie came to the rescue of [[Lang Buddha|'Lang Buddha']], he offered her a great opportunity that would come with the rise of corner-selling weed in a renewed drug game. As the positive-thinking 'crackhead' Ellie was, she immediately accepted this to help with her debt, and gain another 'boss'. Lang offered Ellie a 50-50 split of the funds if she sold his weed for him which led to a rapid rise in wealth Ellie wasn't used to. Ellie's entrance into the crime world was built as the spy. Trust in Lang was gained, and Lang's trust in Ellie as a result, for Ellie went on to make note of other competitors' prices in the corner-selling game, by gaining even more 'bosses' that she would sell for. These 'bosses' included [[Sun Moon|'Sun Moon']], [[Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana|'Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana']] and [[James Carter|'James Carter']]. In addition to all of this, Ellie's relationship under Sun Moon's trust had risen a lot, and with the meeting of close-friend Freya Manning, who she discovered was a part of the Korean Mafia (Sun Clan) later on, Ellie was regularly thought to become the next family member of the Koreans. Ellie told only Lang Buddha about everyone she encountered, even keeping Lang a secret from Sun Moon as her trust in him was lacking following a comment he made that she wouldn't be useful for too long. In addition to the corner-selling and help of Lang Buddha, Ellie also took on a side-job under the 'Parking-Sensei' [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan Steele']], who wanted to help Ellie become free of her drug addictions. [[Al Saab|'Al Saab']] always tried to help Ellie stay away from the crack addiction and tried to be a voice of reason wherever he could before and during this in addition. With the kidnapping of Ellie at one point by a suspicious figure known as 'Red Sock', Ellie was proposed a bigger opportunity in a drug-game that never came, assumed to be meth down by the old meth-lab by the docks. [[Lang Buddha|'Lang Buddha']] was informed about this early on by Ellie and the assumption that they would create a bigger drug empire through this new distribution in the future kept them working together. Ellie was approached by [[Raja Bahadur|'Raja Bahadur']] some-time into this business with Lang, to sell crack/cocaine on the streets for him. This was the first dealer which Ellie did not inform Buddha the name of in order keep his name and prices safe from other competition. Even though Lang Buddha made it clear on the outside he was disappointed in Ellie for this new lack of trust, in reality he wasn't really too bothered as long as she had a steady supply of this substance for them available. Buddha's early crime school and OTT As good favor for all the information and help Ellie was providing Buddha with, he began his own small crime-school for her to gain more knowledge in the crime-world. This included the first time Ellie had shot at cops, robbing jewelry stores, corner stores, fleeing cop pursuits and altogether added to Ellie’s rising criminal record. Soon after this had begun, Ellie discovered that Buddha had been training another student as well, this was [[Outto Tune Tyrone|'Outto Tune Tyrone']], a figure Ellie had come across many times during her taxi-driving and more. Upon this discovery was also the moment [[Lang Buddha|'Lang']] made it clear that Ellie was his best student, [https://www.twitch.tv/sodakite/clip/FlirtyDirtyYamGivePLZ?filter=clips&range=all&sort=time and OTT was his worst.] The three of them attempted to rob Paleto Bank which showed competition throughout between Ellie and [[Outto Tune Tyrone|'Outto Tune Tyrone']]. With Buddha downed from the thermite flames, and OTT crashing their car as a result of a local on the highway, their training was put into action as Ellie ran and escaped the pursuing cops, whilst OTT stayed with Buddha in an attempt to appear more loyal. Ellie was trained to take crack and not stop running, whereas OTT took the moral route and attempted to gain more of Lang's affection which didn't hold. Bovice Wilkinson and the Engagement: Another Boss not within the city itself that Ellie had acquired was notorious life-sentence prisoner [[Bovice Wilkinson|'Bovice Wilkinson']], who she had met upon going to prison at one point early on. Ellie spoke a big game to Bovice by claiming she was a big deal in the outside world, with contacts and links for things he may need while trapped in Bolingbroke Penitentiary. Ellie offered him an umbrella as one gift he could potentially use as a weapon, and Bovice gave her a chance to continue getting items for him in order for trust if he was to be broken out one day. Ellie came back to prison with an idea on how she would help either get items for Bovice, or break him out of jail. If they got married in the prison, all sorts could be arranged around them to cause chaos. Ellie proposed and Bovice accepted with the ideas in mind for what could come of it. The idea was that they got married, but there would be an explosion outside which was an EMS Vehicle (in conjunction with his dislike for [[Amara Harte|'Amara Harte']]) and more. However, later that day, Bovice was broken out of prison and this plan was paused for the time being, but the 'engagement' still held strong. After some time in the free-world, Ellie once again came across Bovice under his incognito-look, whilst selling pawn shop goods to locals. She gifted him more goods to maintain a link, and came across Bovice again for a bigger plan, following Ellie's many 'legal-facade'-robberies with [[Mia Mersion|'Mia Mersion']] which couldn't hold up because of their link. Bovice eventually tasked Ellie with causing harm to the Steele family, [https://clips.twitch.tv/SoftFurtiveKittenTinyFace Ellie cut off Kayden's finger with the help of OTT.] Ellie also filmed a fake video of [[Chips Ahoy|'Chips Ahoy']] buying crack from [[Jean Steele|'Jean Steele']] (played by [[Denzel Williams|'Denzel Williams']] and [[Al Saab|'Al Saab']])''' in order to frame '''Jean and cause division among the family. Due to their differing routes in life following this build-up, these quests would never continue from Ellie's perspective... for now. Betrayal, Koreans and the ICU It was the kidnapping of Ellie by [[Outto Tune Tyrone|'Outto Tune Tyrone']] that was the last step in the difficult relationship between him and [[Lang Buddha|'Lang Buddha']]. OTT wanted to be taken more seriously as a criminal after Buddha had moved on from him as a student, so took Ellie in order to help OTT's gains to discuss with Eugene. This shocked Buddha and others to the point where Buddha wanted nothing to do with OTT any longer, and Ellie in-turn got closer with other notable gang-members as a result. With this rise in association with [[Lang Buddha|'Lang Buddha']] and the Leanbois, Ellie was given a house in Buddha's name on what they dubbed 'Lean Street'. Ellie Dono began to be asked by Buddha more often to take part in jobs tackling the Vault, as well as Fleeca's and corner stores, and was eventually asked to become a 'Leanbois Associate' (LBA) alongside, [[Ricky Robins|'Ricky Robins']], [[Curtis Swoleroid|'Curtis Swoleroid']] and [[Denzel Williams|'Denzel Williams']]. Ricky had returned to a tougher Ellie Dono than he remembered, but the history of Ricky as Ellie's boss stuck with her in many interactions as Ricky still tried to get her to go as far as she could with crime. On one particular vault job, the boys picked up [[Sun Moon|'Sun Moon']]'s grandson [[Tim Lee|'Tim Lee']] as a hostage. They made it clear after some suspicion from Tim, what their identities were and that they didn't mean any harm or disrespect (after kidnapping him in front of his own store-employees). [[Tim Lee|'Tim Lee']] quickly found time to break free and shoot back at the Lean Bois, leading to a shootout and building tension between Leanbois and the Korean Mafia. Tim Lee had hired Ellie a couple times in the past as a security guard to help keep his new Black Jack club free from violence and robberies. On one occasion of suspicion towards Ellie's relationship with Lang (much earlier), Tim Lee made Ellie tase Buddha for not obeying Tim Lee's rules in the club. Later, however, Ellie (as a spy), set-up a robbery of [[Tim Lee|'Tim Lee']]'s Black Jack club by texting Lang and Curtis the perfect time to strike. When they eventually robbed the place it caused much panic and Ellie herself was held for interrogation by the cops to make it seem less suspicious. Although, [[Tim Lee |'Tim Lee' ]]put two and two together and linked this robbery with Ellie. Following this Tim notified his grandfather [[Sun Moon|'Sun Moon']] about the Leanbois relationship with Ellie by proposing the kidnapping of Ellie for information. A few days later, Ellie was going about her usual shenanigans when she received a text-message from [[Sun Moon|'Sun Moon']] asking for a ride. He proposed checking out the usual meth-lab by the docks which he had shown her a few times in the past as a possibility that they could start production on the substance. As Ellie was aware of the tensions the Koreans had with the Leanbois at the time so she sent a text message to Buddha during this journey to make him aware of her location if anything went wrong. She claimed to Sun Moon that she was just sending her usual 'cab-facts messages' to people. "Giving '''Sun' a ride to that one place on the docks, not sure if anything is sketchy or not." '' "Could be nothing, just want to be sure." This text sent Buddha, who was conveniently with Speedy, on an investigation to try and watch from afar if anything was amiss, Ellie pinged him a few times to make the location known. Immediately upon arrival, however, a masked figure ([[Tim Lee|'Tim Lee']]) took Ellie hostage and drove her out to a cliff-edge by the sea. As Tim revealed his identity, he took Ellie's phone from her and read her text-messages which made it very clear what she was up over the last few weeks of spying and selling. Ellie's 'betrayal' to Sun Moon was clear in the previous robbery set-up, therefore, Tim Lee and Sun Moon interrogated Ellie on whether she was a Lean Boi or not. He made her read out a message for a recording to [[Lang Buddha|'Buddha']] as they proceeded to shoot her down and dump her in the sea. "Dear Mr '''Buddha', your actions have caused this, this is only the beginning, please mourn my death"'' Ellie was admitted into the intensive care unit as a 'Jane Doe' case, her identity wasn't revealed, and to Buddha and other gang-members she was thought to be missing for about 3 days to follow. [[Lang Buddha|'Lang Buddha']] shot down [[Sun Moon|'Sun Moon']] as a result of this encounter, and he too went missing for days to come. In the same night, [[Tim Lee|'Tim Lee']] shot [[Al Saab|'Al Saab']] and [[Brenda Pancake|'Brenda Pancake']] resulting in war between the Korean Mafia and the Leanbois. As Ellie woke up from the ICU, she immediately stuck to the safeguarding of her fellow LB members, getting into crime and becoming a full-blown Leanboi as a result. The south-side turf-war gang member side of Ellie had fully emerged. Leanbois Ellie Dono is the first official female to be a member of the Leanbois. Ellie has been involved in Turf-wars protecting "Lean Street" against various gangs, many shootouts and robberies as a result of her events beforehand. In the few weeks she started as a member of this long-established gang, Ellie really came into this under the wing of [[Lang Buddha|'Lang Buddha']], yet quickly went on to grow much closer to the other members associated, as family. [[Denzel Williams|'Denzel']] in particular has lent Ellie money towards payment issues and gifted cars to Ellie. Ellie has widely been regarded as one of the most important members of the Leanbois in recent months, always having a steady supply of items available to be prepared for the next day of crime for the gang; even regularly rolling with the title 'Lean Mom' by many. Penelop Envelop (Undercover Personality) As a part of the recent life of crime within the gang 'Leanbois', Ellie created an undercover personality named Penelop Envelop. She has a thick accent and claims to be from a small town within the Ukraine. Ellie uses Penelop as a cover to smuggle money to fellow gang-member [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Denzel_Williams Denzel Williams] who is currently in prison for many years. Penelop Envelop will take on any job to get into the prison to smuggle goods. Penelop has a few catch phrases too, such as: "Yae kanot boliev!" "Yae so excite!" Other words that are known in Penelop's own language: * Yoketebah - Hello * Yoketebaket - How are you? * Yaschuette - Goodbye Rooster Cab Co. Even before becoming an official Leanbois member, Ellie and [[Lang Buddha|'Lang Buddha']] have suggested the idea of creating an official 'crime school' after Buddha's brief stint training Ellie and OTT in a similar 'school' but in a more official sense. In a move to drift away from eternal turf-wars in the south-side of Los Santos, Ellie and Buddha acquired the building for this new endeavor in secret, and were looking at having [[Evita "Mother" Nimm|'Evita "Mother" Nimm']] run the place as a cab company "legal-front". Some of the employees will do legal work, and specific picks who are interested will also be included in their undercover crime school (located in the downstairs portions of the building). Mother jumped at the opportunity for herself to find a new purpose to create new links within the city as well as re-establishing old ones. She quickly got the judges approval on the business licence, and went about fundraising for the company. Due to her recent absence, Ellie and 'Billy Davis' have taken the lead on interviewing potential employees and hiring to see where it takes them. [[Tessa Lamb|'Tessa Lamb']] was recently asked to be involved in creating a specific taxi evaluation portion of her driving school for the new/potential employees and has begun this opportunity with those chosen so far. [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi Zhangsun']] and [[Thalia Hayes|'Thalia Hayes']] have been providing physical and mental evaluations to new employees to make sure they're ready for the taxi-work. Quotes * "Heeeeelllooo!" ''when answering a phone call. * ''"I'm gonna die!" (lighthearted tone) * "Absolutely!" * "Just chllin' like a villain" * "Ooooohwah" * "Motherfricker!" * "You can count on me!" * "Buh-bye!" * "Haaaaahhh?!" * "Me? Neva'!' * "All good in the hood!" * "Alright!" * "I am the terror that squawks in the night" Criminal Record (dated) Drivers License: 1 point(s) (Valid) Warrant Status: N/A * 51-50 x1 * Accessory to Robbery x2 * Assault with Deadly Firearm x2 * Assault with Deadly Weapon x9 * Attempted Manslaughter x2 * Attempted Second Degree Murder x1 * Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x5 * Battery on a Peace Officer x2 * Brandishing x1 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x18 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x16 * Criminal Possession of a Taser x1 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x10 * Escaping Custody x2 * Evading x9 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x7 * First Degree Robbery x1 * Illegal U-turn x1 * Joyriding x8 * Kidnapping x10 * Negligent Driving x2 * Obstruction of Justice x1 * Operating a Motor Vehicle Without Proper Identification x1 * Possession of Controlled Dangerous x8 * Possession of Controlled with Intent to Distribute x1 * Possession of Crack x7 * Possession of Crack Cocaine with Intent to Distribute x1 * Possession of Marijuana with Intent to Distribute x1 * Possession of a Stolen Identification x1 * Reckless Evading x9 * Resisting Arrest x14 * Robbery x18 * Sale of Controlled Dangerous Substance x1 * Second Degree Speeding x1 * Tampering With a Vehicle x2 * Unauthorized Parking x1 * Vandalism of Government Property x1 Fun Facts * Was "Engaged" to notorious criminal Bovice Wilkinson ''', however this marriage never came to pass she still maintains a familiar relationship upon meeting him. * Was 51-50'd after being possessed by a ghost of a murderous widow, while camping with friends. She stabbed a man in the neck, and attempted to stab police officers. * '''Lang Buddha appointed Ellie as the primary teacher and recruiter for his crime school. * Lang Buddha calls Ellie, Eleanor. It is unknown if Eleanor is the full-first-name of Ellie. Gallery Ellie Dono1.png|Classic Ellie ellie.jpg|Ellie's police profile picture in the public records database e58c63b2951a2a86c65c83dd3b8210e7.png|Ellie on Lean Street Screen Shot 2019-06-02 at 12.32.13 PM Boviceellie.JPG EllieGangster.png Category:Characters Category:Female